The Things You Don't Know
by noelle95
Summary: He's a brat; a selfish, spoiled, conceited brat. I honestly don't know how Al stands to be around him, at least theres only two years left with him and then I'll never have to see him again. That's a good thing, right? A Scorose story also featuring Al/OC and some plot twists. Rating may change, just being safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: **I DON'T own Harry Potter/Hogwarts/Anything else that JK Rowling came up with or the things you recognize

Thanks for taking the time to read this guys, please review/favorite/follower if you want to! Point of View (POV) will change from time to time but I'll make it obvious! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

* * *

**Rose's POV**

What the absolute bloody hell is that noise?

Let me tell you, waking up in a house filled with at least twenty to thirty people, you expect to wake up to some strange, obscure sound. But nothing like that wailing.

I sit up in my bed and rub the sleep out of my eyes.

_Last day of summer_, I think to myself as I look around the room that I've shared with my cousins Lily, Lucy and Roxanne for the last week.

You see at the end of the summer the entire Weasley/Potter family comes and stays at the Burrow for a week. Well all of us except Teddy, Victorie, Dom and James. They're all working and couldn't make it for the whole week but I'm sure we'll see them tonight at dinner for a last goodbye until Christmas.

The wailing starts up against as I climb out of my bed, once I recognize it I go to the source and bang on the door of the bathroom across the hall. "Hurry up in there Al," the sings stops as I continue. "I want to shower before breakfast."

"I'll make it fast Rosie, don't get your panties in a knot." He sings back.

Lovely isn't he? I mean I love the boy to death and all, but honestly sometimes….

I go back to my shared room and wait on the bed until the shower is free and start rereading _Advanced Potion Making. _Halfway through the passage about amortentia, my little cousin Lily walks into the room. Well, maybe I shouldn't say 'little' cousin, since she's taller than me. I'm a small five foot three inches while she's at least five foot six. A year younger than me and has a good three inches on me.

Lily walks in towel drying her long, perfect, wavy chestnut hair. Her hair is stunning compared to my straight, auburn hair. Mine is so boring where and hers...isn't. She throws her towel down and starts changing, "Upstairs shower is open. Not much longer though, I think Freddy just woke up."

"Thanks Lil," I grab my towel and smile at her on the way out.

* * *

I walk down the stairs taking two at a time, the smell of Grandma's cooking making my mouth water. As I reach the bottom of the stairs Mum yells out to me, "Post just came Rosie. Georgie sent you a letter," Mum comes over to me and plants a kiss on my forehead. "I left it on the coffee table."

"Thanks Mum," I take the cup of coffee from her hands she's offering me and go to the livingroom for my letter, almost tripping over Lil and Hugo on the floor playing exploding snap.

I set me cup down and begin reading Georgie's letter, I didn't realize how much I missed her until I opened the letter and remember the last time I spoke to her was well over three weeks ago.

_Rose,_

_Can't believe our sixth year starts tomorrow, and we finished our bloody OWL's. How'd you do on those by the way, all O's I'm guessing. Claire and I actually have a bet on it, she thinks you got at least an E in Defense. I guess I've just more faith in you. Speaking of, Claire's been at my house for the past two weeks, I guess she wants me to take out that part about me having more faith in you. _I do have faith in you Rose, its just no one can get all O's right? _Rose can Claire, her mum is Hermione Granger after all. I'd ask you how your summer was but I'm going to find out tomorrow anyway. _

_Lucas and I broke up last Sunday, said his parents weren't happy with his OWL's and somehow its my fault. Said having a girlfriend like me is too 'distracting'. What does that even mean, 'a girlfriend like me'. His loss anyway, I guess I saw it coming though. Things haven't been too great with us, haven't even seen him all summer. Claire is still lonely as ever. _Am not Georgina! _That was Claire, obviously, I guess she isn't so lonely. Wonder who her little boy-toy is that she isn't telling us about._

_Claire wants to know which NEWT classes you're taking, neither of us are sure if we should continue with Herbology. It just seems too tedious now. Say hello to your mum and dad for us!_

_See you tomorrow,_

_Georgie and _Claire

I smile at the familiar,small banter obviously going on between Georgie and Claire. I'm sure the two of them living together is fun, but Merlin the fits that those two can get into around each other. The three of us are best friends, but still. Speaking of best friends, Roxanne comes and flops down next to me on the couch as I finish putting the letter from Georgie and Claire back into the envelope.

"Had to wait an entire thirty minutes for your little brother to finish showering this morning, I did." Roxanne huffs, a strand of her curly dark brown almost black hair going up with her exhale of air. "Why does it take the boys so long to shower in the morning, its not like they've got much hair to wash or anything." I laugh at Roxanne's obvious annoyance. I pick up my cup of now warm coffee and take a sip.

I'm half listening to Roxanne talk about 'how smelly our cousins are for how often they shower' as Al comes into the living to announce that breakfast in ready.

* * *

"Damn muggles," I mutter under my breath as another muggle bumps into me and almost sends my cart flying. I send that particular muggle a dirty look and come to a halt with the rest of my family in between platforms nine and ten. Lily goes first, followed by Hugo, Lucy, Al, Roxanne and Freddy. Finally its my turn and I run at full speed into the wall.

I'm always afraid that one day I won't end up on platform 9 3/4 and instead in a coma in a bed at St. Mungo's, but thankfully today isn't that day and I end up walking onto the platform and starring up and the big scarlett train. I look around for Roxanne, Al and Freddy and see them talking to Al and Fred's best friend at the end of the train. I make my way down there after saying goodbye to Mum and Dad, who are both starting to tear up. You'd think after six years of this they'd get used to this.

"Hey guys," I say as I walk up to the group. So I know before I said Georgie and Claire were my best friends, but honestly I don't know what I would do without these people. They're my family but so much more and I would choose them over anyone any day. (Sorry Claire and Georgie.) They all return smiles but their listening to Scorpius' story of his summer in Greece. I roll my eyes, of course everyone's attention is centered on him. Not that I need to be the center of attention but this guys just always seems to have at least five people's attention at once. While I'm trying to keep my best 'bored' look on my face, I practically get jumped onto the ground.

"Rosie!" An almost annoyingly high voice is screeching into my ear. My cart's contents is now all over the floor and my grey owl Dumpty is squeaking in his cage that turned on its side.

"Hey Georgie," I say, standing up and rubbing a now sore spot on my head. I give her a lopsided smile as she wraps her arms around me. Her thick brown hair getting in my mouth and making me cough. She steps back her beautiful smile is plastered on her face, I swear I don't know how she smiles that big. It honestly looks like it hurts.

"We missed you so much!" We? Oh right there's Claire. She standing behind Georgie, looking almost tucked into her self, her thin blonde hair pulled into a loose bun at the nap of her neck. She smiles slightly and squeaks out a 'hey' before helping pick up my things.

If you can't tell already, Georgie is much more outgoing out of the three of us. She's also loud, very very loud. She's muggleborn too, but you wouldn't know it because she knows more wizard history than just about anyone. Georgie's chocolate brown curly hair frames her face perfectly and falls just bellows her shoulders. Her dark skin contrasts beautifully with her bright green eyes too.

Claire is originally from America, some place on the east coast of it. Boston, Massachusetts I think. Both her parents went to Hogwarts so when it came time for her to go to school they decided to send her here, instead of the American wizarding school. I think she gets homesick more than any of us because she really only sees her parents during the summer, I guess she's really close with her mum, dad and little brother Gary so its a bit hard for her. She's very quiet as well, one of those people who doesn't say much but when they do its either very funny or intelligent. Plus she's one of the most beautiful people I know, she got these beautiful clear blue eyes and this long blonde hair. Although you wouldn't know it because its always in a bun or pulled up into a pony tail.

We exchange quick summer stories and then the last whistle blows for loading the train. I turn around to find Mum and Dad and wave goodbye to them."Well I'll see you guys at the feast," I wave goodbye to Georgie and Claire and they walk onto the train to find a carriage for themselves.

Its not that I don't want to sit with them on the train, its just become a tradition to sit with family on the way to Hogwarts. Scorpius joined the tradition somewhere in the last six years. Al, Roxanne, Freddy, Scorpius and I go the opposite direction of Georgie and Claire onto the train. Just as we sit down and our trunks are stowed overheard, the train starts to move.

_**Hey guys, hope you liked the first chapter! Again, all opinions you have about it are MUCH appreciated, negative or positive. **_

_**Thanks so much for reading, it means a lot**_

_**PB**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note/Disclaimer: **Everything you recognize belongs to JK Rowling!

Hope you all liked the first chapter, if not then PLEASE let me know what I can be doing better! Hope you enjoy this chapter and thanks for taking your time to read this!

**Scorpius' POV**

"So you're telling me you've spent your entire summer working at Weasley's Wizards Wheezes and haven't gotten in any trouble? You have every prank at your disposal and you've done _nothing_?" I gaucked at Fred as he nodded his head. "But mate-"

"Scorpius, I told you; I'm trying to be good so my dad with actually _give me a job _when we leave Hogwarts." Fred rolled his eyes and unwrapped yet another chocolate frog.

"You haven't gone more than two weeks without a prank since we started here and then you manage to go a whole summer?" I'm honesty and truly impressed by Fred's accomplished, but still very confused as to _why _he did it. He dad will probably give him a job at WWW whether or not he continues with his pranks, he's almost more of a genius in the pranking industry than George Weasley himself.

"Some people don't need to dopranks and childish acts to have fun Scorpius," Rose commentary was unexpected. She's had her nose in that damn journal of her's since we got in the carriage and now she chooses to speak.

"Never said they did Rose, its just unusual for Fred," I smirked at Fred as he 'glared' at me. I say it that way because the kid cannot actually look angry, he's always got a smile on his face.

And why does Rose always need to butt her nose into other people's business, she should keep her nose in a book or something. She put her pen in the binding of her journal and closed it. Just as she was about to reply (probably correct me on something yet again), Al interrupted.

"Would you two just shut up, if you're going to talk to each other just stop bickering." Al popped the last of his _Every Flavour Beans _into his mouthed and chewed, glaring at the two of us.

"We're not bickering _Albus, _we're discussing." Rose chirped.

"Whatever guys, I gotta get down to the prefect meeting, you do too Rose." I stood up and opened the carriage door, Rose walked out and I shut it behind her.

"Thanks," she muttered, her hair covering the side of her face.

"Welcome," we walked together to the prefects carriage. "You're pretty small you know?"

And she was, probably only a few inches taller than five feet. Although she may just seem small to me, considering I'm almost six three.

"Really, _Malfoy_? I had no idea," she scoffed with a tinge of annoyance and sarcasm. Brilliant, I was really starting to get on her nerves. This'll get fun soon.

"You didn't? Odd, its times like this I wonder why you're in Ravenclaw, _Weasley. _I see we're back to last names now, is it because summer is over, or have you just missed saying my last name with that crude tone of yours?"

"Neither actually. I've been polite to you over the summer for Al's sake, now he's not around so I don't need to be polite anymore."

"That hurts Weasley, I honestly thought we were beginning to be friends." I pouted and tried to look as wounded as I could by her words, she saw my expression and rolled her eyes. I could see she was trying to hide a small smile though.

"You wish Malfoy," she muttered as we entered the prefect carriage.

* * *

**Rose's POV**

"Georgie, _where are you going_?" I demanded, she was going to complete opposite way as the dungeons, we were already going to be late for potions because she woke up so late.

"It's a shortcut Rose, c'mon," she grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the painting of the silver fruit bowl.

"Georgie, this is the entrance to the kitchens. _Not _a shortcut to the dungeons. Now _come on _ we're going to be late," I said this as my stomach grumbled. As much as I wanted food, I really didn't want to be late for potions.

"But Rose," Georgie whined. "Im starving, you know I didn't have any breakfast.

"Neither did I Georgie, and its your fault neither of us ate this morning."

Georgie pouted and I looked at my watched Grandad Weasley gave me for my last birthday, we had ten minutes until class started. I was starving, and Professor Slughorn wouldn't get mad at me even if I showed to up class half an hour late.

"I guess we can grab something quick to eat on the way there," I sighed, reluctantly giving in. "But if I miss something that's going to be on the next test , I'll kill you."

"Psh, like Slughorn would ever give you anything lower than an O," Georgie said as she tickled the pear and we stepped into them kitchens. "The man loves you, your whole family actually."

"I guess you're right," I sighed. Suddenly, all the house elves were crowding us, asking what we wanted to eat and shoving scones in our faces. I opted for a grapefruit where as Georgie asked for a whole plate of waffles and bacon. I guess we'll be a little later than I thought.

* * *

"That man is really going crazy," Georgie muttered as we packed up our bags and exited the dungeon.

"He's not that bad, I think Headmistress is worse." Georgie looked down right offended by my comment and I rolled my eyes, "Georgie I know you have this weird obsession with her and everything, but c'mon she's _really _old."

"Dumbledore was _much _older than she was when he was headmaster, and he was brilliant!" Georgie wide eyes looked somewhat outraged and I couldn't help but laugh at her expression.

"Yes but that was _Albus Dumbledore, _Georgie."

"Someone say my name?" I turned around to see Al and Malfoy behind us.

"No Al, we're talking about Dumbledore and McGonagall."

"I always thought they had a thing those two, from what we've learned about 'em in History of Magic," said Al.

"Um, I don't think so Al," Georgie laughed. Al looked confused by her amusement but didn't inquire any further.

"So what do you have next girls?" Al asked, throwing his arms around the two of us.

"I've got Transfiguration, Georgie's got History of Magic." I stated, shoving his arms of my shoulders playfully and looking back at my timetable to reassure myself. He looked at me with a wounded expression and I laughed loudly and hugged him. He's got the best 'puppy-dog' face out of anyone and could get Lord Voldemort himself to feel sorry for him.

"You're taking that class for Newts, Georgie?" Scorpius scoffed.

"Got a problem with that Malfoy? She actually enjoys the class, so yes she's taking it for Newts," I said, turning to him abruptly. He pushed his blonde-almost-white hair out of his eyes before responding.

"Calm down Weasley, it was only a question." Scorpius muttered, looking away.

"Well we've got a class together now than Rose," Al said cheerily, obviously trying to break up the tension. "Scorp has it with us too, so I guess we'll see you later Georgie."

I waved goodbye to Georgie with an over exaggerated eye roll and followed Al and Malfoy to the transfiguration classroom.

* * *

Pretty uneventful chapter I guess. I tried to put in a little bit of playfulness between Al and Rose to see how close they are, hopefully it worked? Below are the years everyone in the story is in and characters that will at some point be mentioned, I hope you're enjoying and I would still love and criticism and opinions on how the story is going! I'm going to try and update as often as possible but school has started so I'll be trying to fit in about an hour every weekend to write so I'm planning to update once a week.

**Graduated from Hogwarts- **Teddy Lupin(Auror) and Victoire Weasley(Columnist for the Daily Prophet) (Teddy and Victoire are engaged, their wedding is the coming up summer), Dominique Weasley (Hogs' Head Waitress), James Potter (Works with his Uncle Charlie in Romania with Dragons), Molly Weasley (Interns at the Ministry)

**Seventh Year- **Louis Weasley(Quidditch Team Captain, Gryiffindor), Lucy Weasley (Hufflepuff),

**Sixth Year- **Rose(Ravenclaw), Al(Gryffindr, Keeper for House Team), Scorpius (Gryffindor, Seeaker for House Team), Roxanne(Gryffindor, Beater for House Team), Fred(Gryffindor, Beater for House Team), Claire and Georgie(Ravenclaw)

**Fifth Year- **Hugo(Gryffindor), Lily(Slytherin, Seeker for House Team)

_If you have any questions about any of the characters house placements, go ahead and ask! Also, I know it seems pretty boring now but I'm just trying to lay down the facts of each character, more character and plot development will obviously come later so please don't give up on the story just yet!_

_**PB**_


End file.
